You belong with me
by the go-to guy
Summary: Exactly what you would expect. Tsukune is dating Kurumu, and Moka doesn t like it. Loosely based on the song and music video.


Hey. Wrote this back when the song came out, just getting around to posting it. Enjoy!

**You Belong With Me**

"Ugh!" thought the pink-haired, green-eyed high school beauty Moka Akashiya as she walked into her room. "Geez, that calculus test was impossible!" As she was thinking about the day's events, a movement caught her eye. As she turned to face it dead-on, she realized that it was her raven-haired best friend and crush Tsukune Aono, yelling into his cell phone. Although she couldn`t hear what he was saying, she knew who he was yelling at: the most popular girl in school, blue-haired Kurumu Kurono. She was, in Moka`s mind, a succubus who took pleasure in abusing boys. Plus, she always made fun of Moka because she knew Moka had a crush on Tsukune.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tsukune threw his phone on his bed and ran a hair through his messy hair. He noticed Moka watching him and reached for the pad and marker that served as a form of communication for the two of them as Moka did the same. Moka loved communicating this way, as she knew as she knew it was a special thing that only she and Tsukune did, and had been doing since they knew how to read and write. Moka started the "conversation" by writing "u okay?" with a concerned look on her face. Tsukune read her message, sighed, and replied by writing out "tired of the drama" with a sad look. "Sorry" Moka wrote out frowning. Tsukune shrugged. Moka looked down at her pad, now torn by indecision. "Should I do it?" she thought. "Should I tell him that I love him?" Moka had loved Tsukune since the 7th grade, and now, in 11th, she still hadn`t told him. She hadn`t told him mainly for three reasons: 1) she would be devastated if he didn`t feel the same way, 2) she was too nervous, and 3) it could ruin their wonderful friendship. "Ooohh…" she thought. "I love him, but should I tell him?"

"No." Moka thought. "I can`t let me nerves get the best of me. Even if he doesn`t feel the same, our friendship can survive anything! I hope…" Shaking away her uncertain thoughts, Moka directed her attention to the pad on her lap. However, as she started writing, she didn`t see Tsukune close his drapes. When Moka picked up her pad and exposed it to the window, she saw this and sighed. "Darn…" she put down the pad. "Oh well." She thought. "Maybe some other time." All of a sudden, an idea hit her like a freight train: Music! Dancing always made her feel better! She plugged in her iPod and pressed the play button, giggling to herself as she realized that it was her and Tsukune`s favorite band, Supernatural, which Kurumu hated. Moka started to dance, imagining all of the fun her and Tsukune had together. She didn`t notice said boy pull back his drapes and see her dancing. She also didn`t notice said boy smile at her.

** The Next Day (Saturday)**

Moka hummed a tune to herself as she got ready for the awaiting new day. She put on the Rosario that she always wore; the one with the red ruby in the middle of it. As she was going through her routine, she started to think about Tsukune. She thought about how well they understood each other, about heir wordless conversations. She knew, even though it sounded cheesy, that they belonged together.

**BOOM!**

"Oniee-sama! Come on! Let's go to the park!" Moka turned and saw her red-haired freshman sister.

"Koka," Moka started, "Its Saturday, and I`m hanging out with Tsukune."

"That loser?" Koka never had liked Tsukune.

"Koka!" Moka says in amazement. "Tsukune is not a loser, he`s my best friend!"

"Whatever…" Koka grumbled as Moka grabbed her backpack and walked out of the room to meet her friend. As she waited, Moka pulled out a book to read. A few minutes later, Moka looks up from her book and saw Tsukune strolling towards her in her favorite pair of one-out jeans.

"Hey Moka! Whatcha reading`?" Tsukune asked as he got closer.

"Oh, nothing special." Moka said with a smile.

"Ready to hit the town?"

"You bet!" Moka replied, eagerly getting up. Tsukune spots Moka`s backpack and chuckles. She never was a big fan purses. "Crap!" Tsukune thinks as he remembers something.

"Hey Moka…"

"Yes Tsukune?"

"I just remembered; I have a date with Kurumu at 8:30…" Tsukune said glumly.

"Well then, we`ll just come back at 8:00." Moka said, determined to have fun.

"Okay!" Tsukune said joyously.

**CITY, 20 MINUTES LATER**

"Well, here we are!" Tsukune exclaimed as he swung his arm towards the city. Moka giggled, and as she and Tsukune start to walk around, she can`t help but think about how easy it is for them to hang out together and talk with each other. She looks at his smile and thinks that he could probably light up the whole city with it. However, she really hadn`t seen it since Kurumu brought him down. Moka shoves the thought away and focuses on her beloved Tsukune. Then she notices all of the boys staring at her. As she focused more on them, what they were saying started to reach her ears.

"Hey gorgeous!"

"Whoa, baby!"

"Look at that!"

Upon hearing these comments, Moka got scared and clung to Tsukune`s arm for protection. Being in high school, Moka received comments like that all the time, but this was the city, and other things can happen. Tsukune, sensing Moka`s unease, put his arm on her shoulder and steered her into a nearby café. They got a table together and were having a great time.

"Should I tell him?" Moka thought to herself. "Yeah, now is the time." But, just then, Moka saw a flash of purple in the corner of her eye. She sighed, then frowned. Tsukune turned and sweat dropped when he saw the girl that everyone referred to as his stalker. However Tsukune, being the nice guy he was, considered her a friend and motioned for her to come join them at the table. She obliged.

"Hello Tsukune." Mizore said in her icy voice. She was wearing her normal attire of a purple short skirt, a belt, a hoodie, and striped stockings that went all the way up to the bottom of her short skirt."How are you today?" She asked, completely ignoring Moka. Mizore had a crush on Tsukune as well (everyone knew it) and certainly didn`t like completion. At all. Tsukune, however, still wanted to include Moka, so he said that him and Moka were about to get something to eat and asked if Mizore would like to join them. She agreed, sliding in next to Tsukune.

"Um Mizore? You`re a little close…" Tsukune said. It was true. Mizore was so close that Tsukune could smell her lollipop-scented breath.

"Sorry Tsukune." Mizore said, backing away a tiny bit. Tsukune then noticed that Moka was frowning.

"Aw man, I don`t want to see Moka unhappy…" Tsukune thought. Luckily, though, the waitress came out to take their order (I know that they don`t have waiters in café`s, but just roll with it.). Unluckily, the teenage waitress started to flirt with Tsukune.

"Hey hon. what can I get you?" the waitress said, completely ignoring the girls. Tsukune, trying to be a gentleman, gestured to the girls and said.

"Ladies first." The waitress reluctantly turned towards the girls, and her eyes widened. She looked at the girls up and down, as if measuring them with her eyes. Deciding that she still had a chance, the waitress asked Moka her order. Moka, being so nice, politely gave her order. Mizore; not so much.

"And what will you have?" the waitress asked, turning to Mizore and winking at Tsukune.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Mizore said to the waitress. Tsukune`s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"WHAAAAAT?" Tsukune practically screamed.

"Mizore, you and Tsukune are not dating!" Moka says, furious.

"Well, we will be going out soon, so what`s the difference of now or later?" Mizore asked with an air of indifference.

"Why does this always happen?" Tsukune groaned mentally. "Mizore," Tsukune started. "We are not going out. We will not be going out soon."

"You know that's not true Tsukune. We belong together…" Mizore said, clinging to Tsukune`s arm. Moka got very upset at this, and started to glare at Mizore.

"Mizore." Moka said curtly in a voice as angry and dangerous as she could muster. Mizore looked.

"Yes?"

"You still need to order." Mizore looked at the waitress.

"Just some water please. Extra cold." The waitress hastily scribbled this down, then wrote down Tsukune`s order. Afterwards, she ran towards the kitchen, desperate to get away. Mizore looked icily at Moka, as she returned the view. Tsukune tried to get a conversation going to ease the tension.

"So Mizore, how are you doing in school?" Tsukune asked. Mizore turned to him, happy that he had chosen her over Moka. Moka thought nothing of it, though. She knew that Tsukune was just being polite. As Mizore talked to them (mostly Tsukune) and the food came, she hoped that maybe Mizore would leave when they left the café.

No such luck. Mizore hounded them until they went home, and then Tsukune had his date with Kurumu, leaving about 10 minutes to hang out on the bench. That was fine with Moka. She loved spending time with Tsukune, even if it was just a short amount of it. It got even better when Tsukune thanked Moka (again) for convincing him to try out for the football team earlier in the year, in which he became the backup quarterback. Moka smiled.

"Tsukune!" she jokingly chided. "You can stop thanking me! I knew that you were gonna make it!" Tsukune smiled warmly, his chocolate-brown eyes softening.

"You know what Moka? You`re closer to me than Kyokou is. You`re always encouraging me to go that extra mile and be more than I can be. Most of the time, you`re right about the stuff you tell me I can do as well. Thank you." As Tsukune said this, he brushed some bangs out of Moka`s eyes and her face flushed even redder than it already was. She was about to reply, but then Kurumu pulled up, as busty and bitchy as ever driving in a red convertible with the top down that she bought with her parents money. Moka said some words in her head that would have made a sailor blush, like she always did when Kurumu was around. Her heart instantly softened when she looked at Tsukune and saw that his eyes had returned to their normal state, which was still bright and cheery, but not as bright as she had seen only moments before, and she knew that Kurumu was the cause of it. Tsukune got up and waved good-bye to Moka, who returned it. When Tsukune got in the car, though, Kurumu started making out with Tsukune as if saying "Tsukune is mine, back off." Moka was prepared though. When Kurumu glared at her when she was hugging Tsukune, Moka gave Kurumu a look that said "He belongs with me." Kurumu ignored it and sped off with Tsukune on their date. Moka sighed, then blushed and smiled when she remembered what had transpired before Kurumu had interrupted. With that happy thought in her mind, Moka went inside to get ready for bed.

**The next day…**

Moka walked out of her house, flute in hand and backpack on back. Tsukune wasn`t out yet, so she pulled out a book and started reading. She got so lost in the book that she didn`t notice when Tsukune walked up behind her.

"Hi Moka!" he greeted joyously.

"Ack!" Moka jumped, not having realized that Tsukune was there. "Oh, good morning Tsukune! You startled me!"

"Sorry…" Tsukune said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It`s okay. Hey!" Moka exclaimed. "Are you excited for the game tonight?" It was the last game of the season, and their team, the monsters, was going up against their rivals, the humans. Moka was playing in the band.

"Oh, please! I`m so nervous that if I get the ball, it`ll probably slip out of my hands because they`ll be so sweaty!" Tsukune told her, exasperated.

"You`ll do fine!" Moka said encouragingly.

"I hope so." Tsukune said as the bus pulled up.

**Later on**

It was the last minute of play, and the monsters were down by a touchdown on the 20-yard line. Because the original quarterback, Saizo Komiya, had been ejected earlier in the game for arguing with the referee, Tsukune was the quarterback, and even in the special place in the stands reserved for band members, Moka could see that he was nervous. The crowd was going wild, and the cheerleaders (led by Kurumu, were saying every chant that they could think of. As the play started, Tsukune got ready to throw, but no one was open! Desperate, and with the clock running down, he decided to run the ball. Just as he reached the end zone, the buzzer went off! The monsters had won! The crowd was going wild, and the rest of the team had picked Tsukune up and were parading him around in victory. When they finally put him down, Tsukune and Moka noticed the same thing: Kurumu flirting with Tsukune`s (rather perverted) friend, Gin Morioka. Furious, Tsukune stormed over and started arguing with her while Gin just stared unsure of what to do. Eventually, Kid just stormed off of the field, all joy of victory gone. Moka watched him, thinking _Come on Tsukune! You belong with me! _

**The next evening…**

It was the night of the Halloween dance, and Moka saw that Tsukune was all ready to go. On his little message board, he asked Moka "U going tonight?" Moka wrote back "No, studying." "Wish u were." Tsukune wrote back, a sad look on his face. After he put down his notepad, Tsukune left for the dance.

Moka sadly watched him go as she remembered her hand-written confession. "I want to go to the dance, but… But what?" her little voice interrupted her thoughts. It`s not like she couldn`t go. Her mom would give her a ride. Moka turned and looked at the items she had bought for her Halloween costume: silver hair dye, red contacts, and a pair of plastic fangs. She had to make up her mind…

**A half-hour later…**

By the time Moka got there, the dance was already in full swing. Nervous but determined, Moka walked into the dance.

Tsukune was talking with some of his friends from football when the mini-genius Yukari tugged on his sleeve.

"Yeah?" Tsukune asked, turning. Yukari didn`t say anything, just pointed. Tsukune looked where she was pointing and his eyes widened when he saw Moka there. Her (temporarily) silver-dyed hair sparkled in the light, and her red-colored contacts and plastic fangs completed the look of her being a vampire. Tsukune gulped and made a decision, the most important of his young life so far. He started to walk over, but he didn`t make it far before he was stopped by Kurumu. She was wearing a succubus costume complete with plastic wings along with a (very) revealing red dress.

"Hey babe!" She said loudly. "Let`s dance!"

"No Kurumu." Tsukune said. "We`re through." And with that, Tsukune turned and continued towards Moka.

"What?" Kurumu shouted, furious. Tsukune just ignored her.

Hearing a shout, Moka looked up and saw Tsukune quickly approaching her. Blushing, she waited until he got close enough and then pulled out a folded sheet of paper. As she unfolded it, she didn`t make eye contact. Finally, she held up the unfolded paper; it was the page she had written that Tsukune hadn`t seen; the sheet that said "I love you". Time seemed to stand still as Tsukune read the sheet and she waited for his reaction. Moka`s hopes rose when she saw Tsukune`s face light up. But, that hope turned to confusion when she saw him reaching into his sports jacket. When his hand emerged from within with a piece of paper, Moka grew filled with anticipation, as he unfolded it and showed her what it said: "I love you." Moka read it a few times to be sure, then looked up at Tsukune`s face and saw that he was smiling his light-up-the-town smile (her favorite) and as she was getting over the shock, both her and Tsukune stepped forward and hugged and their faces got closer… closer… until they finally shared their first kiss. It was everything Moka dreamed it would be. Just… perfect. When they finally broke apart, Moka looked into Tsukune`s eyes and saw the same thing that he saw in hers: pure, undying love. Happy and content, Moka leaned into Tsukune`s chest, knowing that they would stay together until the day that they both died.

**FIN**


End file.
